Secret Santa
by flauta.girl
Summary: Stella's nostalgic so they plan a Secret Santa. Nick realizes you don't always know a person just because you think you do, Kevin wants to build a snow otter animal. And more! Nacy and Joella just in time for Christmas season!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another order of Nacy with some Joella on the side just in time for the holidays. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or Secret Santa, or Santa for that matter.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Stella and Macy sat at their lunch table a particularly cold December. Stella glanced down at her cup of hot cocoa they had bought from the band fundraiser. For some reason this year she was feeling nostalgic, maybe it was that Kevin was graduating this year and that next year she'd be graduating. This was the last year that they'd be together-unless Kevin failed his calculus, which could happen.

"You know what we should do this year?" She asked the group.

"Build a otter snow animal?" Kevin asked hopefully.

Joe looked at her and responded, "Have a secret Santa between us?"

Stella smiled at her boyfriend, Joe could be dense sometimes but he sure always knew what she wanted.

She looked at Nick, who rolled his eyes at them, Macy, who thought they were adorable, and Kevin, who spaced out.

"Yes, exactly a Secret Santa!" She exclaimed, "Kevin? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, your idea to dress up as Santa Claus is awesome," Kevin declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Um, no that's not what I meant. Maybe we can do that next year, okay?"

Kevin looked at her suspiciously, another one his ideas rejected by the group. Guess he's have to cancel that order of reindeer.

"I like it," Macy said excitedly to her best friend, "just think, I might get a present from a third of JONAS." Her eyes gleamed and looked like she was going to faint.

"Macy!" Stella said sternly, Macy's dreamy look disappeared. She reached into a bag and pulled out pink stationary and wrote each of their names down. Then she pulled out her rhinestone encrusted pencil case, and Macy thought it was useless, she thought as she crumbled each piece of paper and put it inside.

She shook it and said, "Okay I want each of you to pick one piece of paper."

The all reached in and pulled one out, Kevin reached in excitedly and pulled his apart. "I got Joe!"

Nick glared at him, "You aren't supposed to say who you have, now we have to do it again."

They all crumbled their papers and put it back in her case. "And remember no revealing who it is unless you got yourself." She said as the opened their papers.

"Darn, now I can't get myself that new hair straightener," Joe said. Macy giggled, as she looked at hers, she had gotten Stella. She wondered if one of the boys would get her, she would cherish that gift forever.

"Okay, once more," Stella's voice called out, rendering her out of her fantasy.

Nick opened his sheet and frowned, Macy. He had gotten Macy, what kind of present do you give a girl who loves sports and JONAS?

"So everyone have someone who is not themselves?" Everyone agreed.

(Quick note here's who everyone got:

Nick got Macy

Macy got Joe

Stella got Nick

Joe got Kevin

Kevin got Stella)

"Okay so you have up until the end of this week to buy a present."

"But that's so little time," Nick complained, he'd never find a good gift for Macy in that span of time.

"School ends at the end of the week," Stella answered.

"Couldn't we just have it at the firehouse?" Nick pleaded.

"Yeah," agreed Joe. Who received a glare from Stella, "I mean, Stella's right."

"I think Nick is right," Macy interjected, she wanted to give Joe the most awesome gift she could find.

"Fine," Stella surrendered, "We'll do it next Wednesday on Christmas morning."

A/N: Okay guys so let me know what you think please. Your reviews will be the greatest gift ever!! And yes I realize that this year's Christmas isn't on Wednesday, but just pretend it is. I already have this story written so I'll post a chapter each day. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter!! Wow I am so amazed and thankful of how many reviews I got!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own JONAS! Haha.

The next day…

Nick had thought long and hard about what to give Macy and being the rational brother, he came up with a list but none of his ideas seemed right.

~Sports equipment

~A JONAS poster

~A ticket to JONAS concert

~A song

A song seemed nice, but when he started writing he realized he knew nothing about Macy besides that she loved JONAS and sports. So he scratched that off his list along with sports equipment, he did not need to end up at the ER on Christmas day. She probably owned every poster of JONAS out there and had been to almost all of their concerts. He grabbed his hair frustrated, why couldn't he had gotten someone like Kevin, who as content with anything he got.

Joe walked over to his desk, "So who'd you get?"

"The point of Secret Santa is for it to be secret," Nick answered impatiently, now was not a good time to deal with Joe's stupidity.

"Stella will never know, besides I already got Kevin a gift." Joe started to leave when Nick called him out.

Nick hated asking his older brothers for advice, they were the least qualified people to give any advice but he was pretty desperate.

"What do you give a person you hardly know?"

Joe leaned against Nick's desk enjoying the moment of power, "Hmm, you got Macy didn't you?"

"No," Joe gave Nick a look, "Fine, just don't tell anyone okay?"

Joe couldn't believe his ears, Macy was the easiest person to give a gift to, she'd be happy with a signed photograph of JONAS. Now, his girlfriend Stella was a hard person to find a gift for, what do you give a person that could break up with you if you didn't give her the right present? His girlfriend was sure to expect a special Christmas present since it was their first Christmas together.

"Just get her a baseball bat," Joe replied. Nick rolled his eyes, this was exactly why he never asked his brothers for help. Clearly he was on his own.

He got up and walked downstairs where he found Kevin on his cellphone.

"No, I said Wednesday morning not Tuesday evening. Pause. Mmhm, okay, bye."

Nick sat down next to his older brother, with Kevin it was easier to not know what kind of mischief he was getting in to.

"So, have you bought a present for Stella yet?" Nick asked casually, reaching in for an apple.

"No not yet-wait-how'd you know," Kevin asked. He knew Nick was smart but not that he read minds too.

"You wrote on your wall planner 'buy Stella gift,'" Nick air quoted.

"Oh, so what did you get Macy?" Kevin asked, fingers texting the keypad on his cell.

"Okay, how did you know I got Macy?" Nick asked.

"A little birdie told me," Kevin said, before Nick punched his arm, "Okay, it was Joe."

"JOE!" Nick screamed as Joe came down the pole.

"What is it little brother," Joe asked striding towards his brothers.

"Do you mind not telling the whole world who my Secret Santa person is." Nick said angrily.

"Don't worry, everyone already knows who's got who. Kevin already knows I have him."

"Hey," protested Kevin.

"Oops," Joe muttered. "Don't worry I got you an awesome gift."

Nick decided to stay after school the next day and observe Macy, which Kevin called stalking, but then again he thought snow and hail were the same thing. Turns out there was more to Macy than met the eyes.

In their speech class they were doing debates, of which Macy was picked to be captain. Her first choice, surprising him and risked Nick being on her rival team, she picked the quietest girl in their class who trembled with fear every time she gave a paper, which made others avoid her. She gave encouraging words to her and even though they'd lost she was proud of her team.

He also found out she wasn't great at math, it looked matrices weren't her favorite part of the chapter.

But none of this helped him decide what to give her, despite the fact that Macy was outgoing she did not share much personal information. He would have to figure out another way.

"Hey Kevin, do you think you could help me out with something," Nick asked after school. The world was officially going to end, he had asked for his brothers' help way too many times this week and it was all going to end in disaster somehow.

"Do you think you could open someone's locker? Without destroying it." Kevin put some firecrackers back into his locker and pulled out a stethoscope instead.

They walked to Macy's locker when Kevin halted, "Isn't this Macy's locker?"

"No, okay yes. Just open it okay." Nick said, looking warily to make sure the coast was clear.

Kevin put the stethoscope to his the locker and began to turn the dial. Nick looked at his watch, twenty minutes had passed and Kevin still hadn't opened it. This is what he got for trusting his brothers, never again would he be so desperate to get their help. Another ten minutes passed by and Kevin supposedly almost had it. Macy would be out of her JONAS meeting in twenty minutes. Maybe he should just buy her a baseball bat, and then if he got lucky his brothers would get hit in the head and get some sense knocked into them.

"I got it!!" Kevin declared swinging open the door.

They both peered inside, it didn't look any different than a regular girl's locker. His fingers reached out, 'The Book of Nick,' as tempting as it was he'd rather not know, then a small purple book. He pulled it out.

"Nick! That's a diary, mom says you should never open a girl's diary," Kevin scolded.

"She also says firecrackers are dangerous and not to be used without an adult, Kevin." Nick shot back which quieted Kevin, as they both leaned in to look at the diary.

The tiny book had no lock and as it turned out, wasn't a diary at all but an album. Full of photos of them, her and Stella's first Hollywood party, Joe and Stella's date at El Meat, the Winter Wonderland dance, and a variety more.

"Nick, Macy's coming!" Kevin exclaimed pointing at the end of the hallway, from which Macy's voice could be heard.

Nick shoved the book back, slammed the locker door, and ran with Kevin at his heels.

A/N: I just loved the idea of Nick having to resort for help from Joe and Kevin. As usual, please feel free to critique or share some ideas! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

**A couple days later…**

**He wandered into a Halmark, he decided he'd buy her a pretty album to fill up with pictures of the new year. He wandered over the stuffed animal aisle.**

"**Ugh, I told you Macy, I just don't know what to get Joe." A very familiar voice spoke.**

"**How about this," Another familiar voice told.**

"**It has to be something special, this is our first Christmas together."**

"**I know, but Stella, I'm sure Joe will love whatever you get him. Besides, I'm sure the best gift this year is having you to spend his Christmas with." Macy said picking up a stuffed snowman and putting it back down. She and Stella were Joe-shopping together.**

**Nick frantically looked around and his hand dived for the Santa hat box and he put one on. He kneeled down so they wouldn't see his face.**

"**Awwe, thanks Mace. So do you plan on spending your Christmas with someone special?"**

**Macy laughed, "Of course, you guys. Well if you're not gonna buy that I'm going to take this up to the counter," She said, walking away.**

"**Okay, I'm just going to stay and look some more," Stella called out. **

"**Ah ha! I knew it was you as soon as I saw those shoes," Stella said appearing at Nick's aisle. Pointing at him as she rounded the corner.**

"**Okay, fine you got me," Nick said, turning to leave before Macy could come back.**

"**Still figuring out what to give Macy?" She asked picking up a snow globe and shaking it.**

"**Ugh, this is the last time I tell Joe anything," Nick exclaimed waving his arms.**

"**Actually Joe didn't tell me, Kevin told me. Joe's been acting all weird and avoiding me," She sighed.**

**Nick rolled his eyes, Joe was probably scared because he was going through the same situation as Nick, except Nick wasn't dating Macy. But Stella didn't need to know that.**

"**You know, Macy will love anything from you guys," Stella offered. She was happy Nick was taking finding Macy a gift seriously, because she knew this meant a lot to Macy.**

"**Thanks Stells, but I want to give her something nice. She deserves it." Nick said, looking at Macy waiting in line at the register.**

**Stella smiled and looked in the direction he looked at, "She's something else isn't she?" **

"**Yeah," Nick admitted, "I mean, I have to go. Kevin's waiting back home. We have to clean-the Christmas tree."**

**Stella laughed knowingly, the Lucases had already put up their Christmas tree Nick was just dodging the subject, "Alright. And tell Joe I'm on to him."**

**Nick nodded and walked towards the door.**

**Stella laughed, poor Nick. Her Stella senses told her Nick secretly liked Macy, so secret his brain hadn't caught up with his heart.**

"**Oh my JONAS!" He heard a squeal that could only belong to one person and that person had just caught him. His shoulders tensed.**

"**Stella, I know what to get Joe now!!" Macy turned to Stella.**

"**Glad someone knows what to get Joe," Stella said sarcastically. **

**Nick released the tension he felt, he had not been caught. He exited the store without being noticed by the girls. **

**Back at home…**

**Nick went up the stairs, no Joe in sight. Kevin sat on his chair speaking urgently on the phone.**

"**No, I specifically asked for 20 pounds!" Kevin exclaimed as he leaned back against his chair, "That is awesome, I will take that instead!"**

**Nick sat down next to him, "What are you doing?"**

**Kevin opened his mouth to explain, but Nick put a hand to stop him, "I'd rather not know."**

"**You know tomorrow's the last day of school," Kevin said to him.**

"**Yeah, I know that," Nick frowned. Kevin had been acting really weird lately, more than usual, maybe it was time he got involved… **

"**Hey guys," Joe said barging in, smiling ear to ear.**

"**What's got you so happy?" Kevin asked suspiciously.**

"**I got Stella the perfect gift!" He said pointing to a Christmas bag in his hand, "She is going to love me."**

"**Well that makes one of us," Nick muttered. **

"**I also got Stella her present, she is going to love it more than yours!" Kevin declared.**

"**Want to bet?" Joe asked, putting his perfect present down.**

**Kevin stood up to rise to the challenge, "You're on. I'm betting my new guitar on your motorcycle." **

"**It's on," Joe said shaking hand for the deal and laughed, "If Nick were betting with us he'd loose so badly."**

**Kevin laughed, "Yeah, he still doesn't know what to get Macy."**

**Nick got up, he was tired and confused, "Good night." And as much as he hated to admit it those dwonks were right. Macy was going to be disappointed in him, she was going to look all sad with those eyes of hers and Stella was probably going to spill hot chocolate on him by 'accident,' it happened last Christmas when he gave her the wrong color in shoes.**

**A/N: Sorry this was kind of a slow chapter, I wanted to add Macy and Stella in. Oh and a side note, Joe has a motorcycle in Frantic Romantic, haha, in case it seemed odd. Guess what!? Two more chapters to go!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything JONAS related.

The bell rang for lunch, Nick walked past the atrium when something made him stop. He peaked into the windows, it was Macy sitting on the floor with papers scattered all around her. He opened the door carefully and stepped inside.

"Hey Macy," He said, squinting down at the papers. He could not make out what any of them said.

Macy jumped at the sound of a voice, was it Joe? Her surprise would be ruined. She turned around, of course, how could she not have recognized Nick's vice.

"Hi Nick of JONAS. I mean, hi Nick." She squeaked out, for some reason it never felt right to call Nick, Nick of JONAS, to his face. Maybe it was because she felt she wasn't quite his friend yet.

"So, what have you got there?" He asked, peering behind her.

"Oh, this is nothing." She said, kneeling down to pick up the papers. He got down on his knees to help her. He handed her the papers and she put the papers in her bag and sat on the bench, Nick followed.

"Macy, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked unsurely, how do you ask a person what they want for Christmas without ruining it?

Macy blinked her large eyes at him. Wow, she'd never had a conversation this long without Nick rolling his eyes at something she said.

Nick sighed, she looked like a child that still believed in Santa, he couldn't just ask her, it would ruin it for her.

He sighed, "So what are those papers for?" He asked, pointing at her bag, which lied on the floor.

Macy looked nervously at him and her bag, "Oh you know, fan club things."

Nick nodded, "So how long have you liked JONAS."

Macy got a dreamy look in her face as she recalled, "I actually went to your very first concert, here in New Jersey, and I absolutely fell in love with your music."

That surprised Nick, he kind of thought Macy was the type of fan that had jumped on board when they hit it off. He remembered that concert, the seats weren't even all filled up.

He smiled at her, no doubt that if anyone deserved the title of JONAS friend it was Macy. Macy looked back at him, had Nick really just smiled at her? She wanted to remember it forever, so she closed her eyes and tried to keep the image fresh in her mind, like a photograph.

Nick saw Macy close her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Macy abruptly opened her eyes, "Yeah, the sun. It was in my eyes."

Nick looked up, funny there was no sun. Suddenly Joe ran past the atrium with Stella at his heels shouting.

"Oh no, Joe," Macy realized, she turned to Nick, "You know what Nick? I just remembered I have something to do. See you tomorrow." She picked up her bag and rushed out of the atrium leaving a confused Nick alone.

Stella was furious with Joe, he was supposed to have been at her house to do homework but he didn't show up at all. And his excuse was 'I had some shopping to do.' Joe should never be allowed to step into a store with a credit card to shop for anything. So she chased Joe around to give him a piece of her mind.

Joe ran, shouting, "I'm sorry Stella, I'm sorry."

Stella caught up to him, "Do you realize you had me waiting for you? You could have texted me you couldn't come."

An out of breath Joe said, "I know…I'm sorry…will not…happen again."

Stella, seeing Joe all out of breath forgave him. Let's face it, she could never last too long being angry at him.

"Okay," She said, looping her arm around him, "let's go get some water."

Joe nodded, he had hated disappointing Stella but it was for her own good. Stella asked to many questions and he couldn't lie to her. He smiled, knowing the present he got for her was well worth it.

Monday of the next week…

Nick smiled, he had he perfect gift. It wasn't something flashy and modern, but something touching and meaningful. He knew Macy would appreciate it and understand the meaning of the gift. This moved Nick in the right direction with Macy.

He swung the bag lightly and hummed 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' lightly as he entered the firehouse.

"Did you here that?" Joe said, straining his ear. He was sitting on the couch in his living room as Nick arrived.

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year," Kevin sang along smiling, carolers, just what this Christmas season was missing.

"No, it's Nick," Joe said.

"Nick is caroler and didn't ask me to come along?" Kevin asked angrily. The one time his younger serious brother did something Christmas-y and he wasn't a part of it.

Joe shook his head as Nick came in and stopped humming when he saw the two of them staring at him.

"So whose the girl?" Joe asked, here they go again, when will Nick learn?

Oh, now Kevin understood. Nick was not the caroler type, just imagining his brother singing at peoples' doors made him laugh.

Nick rolled his eyes, only his brothers could ruin his good mood. "Nothing, I'm going to go to my room."

"To write a song?" Joe asked.

Nick looked at his brothers as if they were stupid, which they were, "I'm going to wrap a present," he said lifting up Macy's present.

"Right," Kevin said sarcastically. It was probably something Nick was trying to hide.

A/N: So I wanted to add some fluff because this is a romance story afterall. I want to take the time to thank everybody who has been reading my story and especially to those who have been reviewing, so thank you!! Oh and a side note, I just made up JONAS band history.

MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT !!! READ IT!! I want to get this story done by Saturday because I am going to be too busy afterwards to post so on Friday I will actually post 2 chapters up because my Christmas day chapter turned out waaay too long. So read it, haha. And on Saturaday there will be a special surprise ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the first part of this uber long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS

The big day…

"Hey guys," Stella called as she stepped into the firehouse. Joe went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Stella smiled at him and then spoke to the rest, "Macy should be here soon. Her driveway was caked with snow."

She went to the couch and removed her coat, Joe's jaw dropped, she looked beautiful. She wore a red v-neck sleeveless dress with black embellishments.

"You look amazing," He said, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

Stella searched Joe's face, she already knew he hadn't meant it, "I know."

"Here's your present," Joe said, offering her the bag.

"Oh Joe. What is it? Is it-awwwe," She said, her heart melting into butter.

She took a tiny, delicate gold chain out of its velvet box, "Joe it's beautiful."

Joe shrugged, pleased that she liked it so much, "Can I put it on?"

She nodded taking her hair in her hands to allow Joe to put it on. She fingered it gently, "Here's my present."

She handed him a rectangular box and he ripped it open, "wow, I love it." Joe took out a leather jacket with his name engraved in the back.

"Now everyone will know who I am," Joe stated, putting it on. Stella laughed, she loved that Joe always appreciated everything she worked on. She had once made Nick a jacket and he ripped-no, destroyed it.

Kevin placed hot cocoas for everyone on the coffee table at their living room. Nick sat anxiously waiting for Macy to arrive.

The doorbell rang, he stood to get it, but Stella reached it first.

"Merry Christmas Mace," She said hugging her best friend.

"You too, Stells," Macy said, she took off her jacket and places a large heavy looking parcel on the floor.

Stella nodded in approval. "I am so glad you took my advice on that dress, you look great," Stella said, she and Macy had gone Christmas Day dress shopping together and she had found this great number with Macy's name written all over it. It was a navy blue wrap dress with three-quarter length sleeves.

Nick looked at her, he had to admit she looked great but that didn't mean anything. She always looked nice and especially after yesterday he felt he was making great progress with her. He started of this Secret Santa knowing little about Macy and he felt that this was opening a whole new dimension into what could be an amazing friendship.

They all sat around the table with their hot chocolates, Stella stood and said, "Let's start the exchange."

"Open mine Joe!" Macy said excitedly bringing her present over. She was so excited, Joe's present took forever to organize. She had to go through a ballot process behind Joe's back and to her delight everyone had voted for it.

Joe loved presents, the bigger the better. So her ripped it apart and smiled widely. It was a giant gold plaque that read, Horace Mantis Academy's JONAS Fan Club would like to present Joe Lucas with the 'Best Hair' award.

"I love it," Joe said, removing a painting on the wall to put up his plaque, where the whole world could see.

Kevin and Nick shook their heads, now they would have to hear Joe brag about his hair for a long time. Macy smiled, content that Joe liked her present.

"Okay my turn," Stella said, handing Nick a square box, "This is for you Nick."

He took the box from her and gently ripped it apart. It was a guitar repair kit with, wow a new guitar strap embellished by Stella.

She looked at Nick, "Its so you won't ruin any more guitars next year."

They laughed remembering Nick's bad day, in which he tried to duck tape his guitar.

"Thanks Stells, its great." Nick said to her.

Kevin, who couldn't take the excitement any more, stood up and asked, "Who got me?"

"I did bro," Joe said, handing him a bag.

Kevin looked at him suspiciously, "It's not another hair straightener for yourself is it?" Joe laughed, he had given him an expensive hair straightener for himself earlier.

"Nah, just open it," Joe advised him.

Kevin pulled out a tiger stuffed animal wearing a hula skirt, and was that a ukulele it was holding?

"Dude, you should of seen it, this place called 'Build a Bear Workshop' was like stuffed animal heaven."

Kevin hugged Lulu to his chest and turned to Nick, "So Nick what did you get Macy?"

Everyone fell silent, everyone meaning: Joe, Kevin, and Stella. Macy looked at him with shining eyes.

"Um, Kevin didn't you have a bet going with Joe?" Nick asked, he wanted to give Macy her present away from their prying eyes. Because when they took one look at it Stella was going to awe, Joe was going to say something to embarrass him, and Kevin was probably going to agree and say something stupid. Macy's eyes looked a little sad, not what he wanted. There was nothing worse than someone sad on Christmas, especially Macy.

Kevin nodded as Nick covered by saying, "You can tell us after I give Macy her present."

He saw Macy's eyes shine again as he said, "Merry Christmas Macy."

She smiled taking the neatly wrapped gift in her shaking hands, Nick was her Secret Santa, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. And he took such care in wrapping, more than any of the other gifts had been.

She gingerly took the bow off so it wouldn't get ruined, then she searched for an taped end which she could begin to unwrap it. Slowly she took off the pretty paper so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Just open it already," Joe exclaimed. He, Stella, and Kevin had been curious as to what Nick could possibly have given Macy.

She took of the lid of the box and gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Stella saw the tears coming to her eyes and glared at Nick, if Macy was unhappy then Nick was going to pay.

Nick looked a little worried when he saw her reaction, had she not liked it?

"It's beautiful," She choked out, putting everyone at ease. She lifted a heavy looking silver picture frame with an intricate border of flowers. On the top portion of the frame it read 'Friendship…' in fancy cursive and at the bottom of where the picture belonged, in smaller cursive it said, 'is not measure by length of time but love from the heart.' Inside the frame was a photograph of the five at Frankie's birthday dinner, their mom had taken it and had forgotten to tell them, but Nick saw it.

Stella broke the silence by letting an 'awwwwe' escape her lips. Joe, of course, had to say, "I think Nick likes someone," in a very audible whisper. He was lucky Macy was too busy putting the gift back in it's box to notice what Joe said. Kevin played his part by agreeing and added, "I knew Nick didn't join the carolers!" His family was far too predictable.

Macy smiled at him, "Thank you so much Nick," she hugged his present to her chest. Nick felt so relieved she liked it.

Kevin jumped up again, "Time to give my present to Stella and beat Joe."

Stella decided to ignore the bet part, it was Christmas after all. She looked at Kevin, no sign of a box or bag, "Where is it?"

Kevin laughed as it was the most obvious thing, "Its outside."

Stella lifted an eyebrow, no heals? No ticket to the London Zoo? Oh no, had he brought the zoo here?

A/N: Buying the zoo seems like something Kevin would so doesn't it?


	6. Chapter 5, Part 2

A/N: Okay here's part two of the chapter, enjoy.

Kevin ran outside and the rest followed slowly, intrigued and slightly worried by Kevin's gift. Seconds later Kevin appeared dressed as Santa and stood in front of a sleigh with wheels being pulled by horses with horns, there was even one with a red nose.

"Ho ho ho," Kevin/Santa said in a deep voice, "Hop on."

It was a small sleigh so only four people could fit in it, two people on each bench. Joe and Stella took one behind the horses which left Nick and Macy the one facing the horses.

"Wow, this is incredible Kevin, but where are you going to sit?"

"I am not Kevin, I am Santa. And I will take my place in front of the sleigh," He said climbing to the front.

Nick rolled his eyes, Kevin should not be trusted with their lives, "Are you sure you're capable enough to drive this?"

"Ho ho ho. Of course, Santa has presents for all of you," Kevin/Santa reached down and pulled out a green velvet bag, from which he pulled out four blankets and handed them out.

As they settled down, Joe put his arm around Stella to keep her warm. Nick looked over at Macy and gave her a small smile, she grinned back.

Kevin/Santa stood up and yelled, "On Dasher, On Prancer, On Vixen, On Dopey, On Sleepy, On Sneezy, On Grumpy, On Ralph the red nose reindeer!"

Nick chuckled, "Did Santa forget his reindeers' names?"

He turned to look back at Nick, "No, Santa just decided those names were so old they needed changing. And stop asking so many questions Nicholas or you'll get put on the naughty list."

Nick rolled his eyes, Kevin seriously believed he was Santa Claus. The horses began to trot slowly through Jonas Street, his gaze landed on Joe and Stella, who were snuggled close and whispering things to each other. How sickening, Nick thought, could it be he was jealous? Of not being able to have what they have, for some reason as he thought this he looked at Macy. She looked very thoughtful, he hadn't ever seen her this quiet, it was slightly mesmerizing. He couldn't pull his gaze of her face, her brown eyes with a far-off look, he'd give anything to know what she was thinking.

"Nick, Nick?" A voice pulling him back to the present.

Stella and Joe looked at him quizzically, "Sorry I spaced out."

Stella smiled, she knew exactly what was wrong with Nick, "Right."

Nick didn't like the tone in her voice, but continued to look at the scenery around him, it was quite stunning, but no where near as interesting as Macy.

They had reached Smith Street when Macy jumped out of her seat and pointed to a house, "Look they have JONAS snowmen," she said adoringly.

Kevin/Santa passed through a particularly big speed bump making Macy tilt and almost fall over, Nick grabbed her arm firmly and sat her down. Everyone had been jostled a bit.

"Hey Kevin watch your driving, you almost knocked Macy out," Nick called out to Kevin/Santa, who looked at him and said, "I am Santa, not Kevin. This is your last warning Nicholas."

Nick smiled at Macy, who looked a bit shaken, "Guess Santa's driving is a little rusty, huh?"

Macy smiled at him, this had been the best Christmas of her young life, Nick had been especially nice to her. She wanted to remember this forever so whenever she felt sad she could think of this.

Joe and Stella shared a look, Stella could practically see fireworks between them. There was no doubt they were perfect for each other. Macy needed someone stable and grounding to bring her out of dreamland and Nick needed a girl who was loyal and could put a smile on his serious face. Stella sighed, it was beautiful, Macy and Nick needed someone who was their complete opposite from themselves to be happy.

Kevin/Santa steered the sleigh back home when he reached the firehouse he jumped off and went inside, he came back a minute later as Kevin with a bunch of carrots for the horses, "Santa had an emergency call back at the North Pole, he'll get his sleigh back later."

Stella hugged Kevin, "Tell Santa thanks for letting us use it."

"I will," Kevin said.

Nick helped Macy get off, she smiled back in gratitude. Nick had no idea why he suddenly had the urge to keep helping Macy out, she could get off by herself, but his body seemed to have a mind of his own. Back inside they decided to watch a couple of holiday movies, Macy wandered into the kitchen to get more hot chocolate.

Kevin smiled at Nick, who was watched Macy get up to get her drink, "You should help her, we ran out and she might have to make some more."

Nick nodded and went to the kitchen where he found Macy looking for the hot cocoa mix.

"Its in the one behind you," He said reaching out to open the drawer.

He pulled out the mix and Macy helped him gather the rest of the ingredients.

"So have you liked our little Christmas get together so far?" He asked as he stirred the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, its been great," She said, standing next to him.

She took the hot cocoa mix and went to put it in its place. She reached with her tippie toes but couldn't reach the shelf. Nick came behind her to help her out. Macy, startled by how close Nick was standing, sent her hand flying into Nick's cheek.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Macy said, paranoid. She had given herself a long pep talk before she had come here tonight, that she would not hurt anyone.

Nick laughed as he touched his red cheek, "Don't worry about it, It was an accident."

Kevin popped into the kitchen, pointed at them and laughed. Nick raised an eyebrow at his brother. Someone always had to interrupt his conversations with Macy.

"You fell for my Christmas prank! Good luck with mistletoe! Happy December Fools! Muhaha." Kevin yelled and ran back to the living room.

Nick and Macy looked worriedly to where Kevin had pointed. Nick suddenly felt uncomfortable and Macy's face had heated up, they both backed away from each other, looking anywhere but each other's eyes.

"We don't have to, Kevin does something stupid like this every year," Nick spoke up, trying to catch her eyes but she wouldn't meet them.

Macy finally looked at Nick in the eyes. He looked at her in a seemingly intense way, but there was more in his eyes, like kindness and friendship. It scared her but she wanted to know what his lips felt. Were they as soft as all the fan forums wondered?

Nick, for his part, cursed himself for never really looking at Macy. He knew her eyes were brown but he'd never noticed they looked almost green sometimes, like now, he noticed her different haircuts before but he'd never seen how soft her hair looked.

Nick took a small step towards her, her eyes widened at his move.

THE END! - JUST KIDDING

A/N: I know this cliffhanger is totally going to put me on the naughty list, but it was just too good to pass up. I said I'd finish on Saturday, but I'll make an effort to post Sunday, haha, otherwise you'll get mad at me. What Christmas story is complete without mistletoe? The next chapter isn't very long but it'll be the ending. Wow This has got to be the longest chapter ever, that is why I split it up.

So I have a question: kiss or no kiss? You decide their future!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the official end, thanks so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.

"We don't have to, Kevin does something stupid like this every year," Nick spoke up, trying to catch her eyes but she wouldn't meet them.

Macy finally looked at Nick in the eyes. He looked at her in a seemingly intense way, but there was more in his eyes, like kindness and friendship. It scared her but she wanted to know what his lips felt. Were they as soft as all the fan forums wondered?

Nick, for his part, cursed himself for never really looking at Macy. He knew her eyes were brown but he'd never noticed they looked almost green sometimes, like now, he noticed her different haircuts before but he'd never seen how soft her hair looked.

Nick took a small step towards her, her eyes widened at his move. If he kissed Macy she'd probably faint and Stella would have a fit the size of her stilettos, and if he didn't kiss her then he'd loose his chance and probably end up like Joe and Stella waiting years before initiating a relationship. But he decided to take his chance.

Nick reached his hand out to her hair, "You have a leaf in your hair." His hand lingered on her hair, Macy noticed and she looked up at Nick in question. In response he brought his face closer to hers and pressed his lips gently to hers for a sweet kiss. He opened his eyes as they pulled apart, he pulled her hair away from her face, yup just as soft as he'd imagined it. His hand itched for paper and a pencil, a song formed in his head. But now was not the time, his new hit would have to wait.

Macy, for her part, was stunned. Did what she thought happen really just happened? Did she just get kissed by Nick? She internally hyperventilated but her body wouldn't budge. Nick noticed Macy not moving and waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Macy?"

"The cocoas burning," Macy blurted, coming back to the present.

Nick looked confused and then turned to their cocoa. It was indeed burning.

"How is that possible?" Nick asked, but there it was, nasty smelling hot cocoa.

"I think we're going to have to make some more," Macy said smiling as she reached to throw the contents of the pan away.

"Wait," Nick said, putting his hand on her wrist to stop her, "I have an idea."

Another thirty minutes passed and Nick and Macy finally served cocoa in all the mugs to bring them to the gang.

"What took you so long?" Stella asked.

"You missed the part where Santa delivers the presents," Joe said.

Nick and Macy shared a look, "Nothing." They passed out the cocoa and sat together on the floor.

Stella saw this and nudged Joe, looks like Kevin had a good idea, no matter how foolish and crazy it was.

"So Stella, who had the best present?" Kevin asked.

Stella looked at Joe and squeezed him, Joe shot Kevin a look of triumph, "I loved both of them so much I can't decide."

"No," Joe and Kevin complained.

Stella simply shrugged her shoulders, "Why don't we toast to a great Christmas?"

They clinked each others' mugs, Kevin took a long chug of the cocoa and spit it out on Joe.

"Kevin, gross. That's my new shirt." Joe complained, his nice red shirt drenched in cocoa and Kevin's spit.

"Kevin!" Stella screeched trying to dry Joe, "Do you realize how staining chocolate is?"

Nick and Macy laughed, they had given Kevin the burned chocolate. Afterwards they ended up watching another film. Before Mr. and Mrs. Lucas along with Frankie showed up. They went upstairs to tuck Frankie in.

Stella and Macy decided it was best they leave, so they put on their coats and gathered their presents. Stella gave each of the boys a hug and Joe a long kiss that made Kevin say, "I'm out of here."

Macy looked over at Nick, she wasn't sure where they stood now, still friends or more? Nick who seemed to read Macy's mind took her hand in his, kissed her cheek and said, "Merry Christmas Mace."

Macy smiled hugely and got pulled away from Nick by Stella, who probably wanted answers.

Sure enough as soon as Macy closed the door, Stella bombarded her with questions, "What happened in the kitchen? Did you guys kiss? What was it like? Are you going out yet? We could double date! I could make us all these adorable outfits," Stella blabbed on.

Macy also wondered if they were going out now, Nick had said goodbye to her and they had kissed in the kitchen, but does this mean they were going out now? Oh well, there'd be time to think about that, for now she'd settle for thinking about how Nick's lips felt on hers. She sighed, she was completely in love.

"So what do you think Mace?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, it would be cool if we went out," Macy said, guessing what Stella talked about.

Stella shook her head, she hadn't heard one word, oh well, she had other things on her mind. Back to planning, how could they find a girlfriend for Kevin, maybe Samantha would be willing to visit again

Inside the firehouse, Nick started writing on napkins when Joe brought him some paper, "If you're going to write our next big hit at least write it on paper.

"Thanks," Nick muttered, still scribbling on the napkin and then continued on paper.

"What was that, Nick said something nice to Joe?" Kevin asked, "I guess liking Macy makes him nicer."

Nick glared at his brothers, they were a pain in the butt. He gathered his papers and laughed as he walked away. He didn't care, right now he was too happy.

Joe and Kevin stayed behind confused.

"Why did he laugh?" Joe asked, "Kevin, did you do something to my hair?"

Kevin shook his head, "Nick's just in love, that's all."

Joe looked at his older brother, "Want to go make fun of him?"

Kevin jumped out of his seat, "You bet." And they hurried over to bother Nick, their job as older and not so smart brothers.

A/N: So what did you think? Should I consider a New Years Eve oneshot of Nick asking Macy out? Did you like the story or hate it?

So a big thanks to everyone who read my story and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed, your reviews made my heart very happy! So, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


End file.
